My Un-Required Love
by HibaTsu-Lover
Summary: When I first met him, there was an instant connection between us that apparently only I had felt. It made me curious while I was scared out of my minds because of Nii-san's friends. Nii-san's shadow always tower over me, I want my own identity. He didn't seem to notice my feelings. Be warned for the angst and maybe violence.


**My un-required love.**

**Summary:** When I first met him, there was an instant connection between us that apparently only I had felt. It made me curious while I was scared out of my minds because of Nii-san's friends. Nii-san's shadow always tower over me, I want my own identity. He didn't seem to notice my feelings.

**A/N #1:** I'm just trying out this idea, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

><p>Giotto-nii had arrived back from Italy after graduating university with his gang of friends. He introduced me to them the second day after they arrived and I was terrified out of my mind. The past memories caught up to me as I remembered how Gio-nii's first 'friends' had treated me after he introduced me to them. It was horrible, they bullied me as I'm just a pathetic weakling compared to Gio-nii. What can I do? Giotto-nii always outshined me, not that I mind.<p>

Shaking myself out of the fuzzy memory, I looked up as G addressed me. "Don't you think Daemon is annoying, Tsuna?"

G, was my brother's best friend and they are currently dating happily. Daemon on the other hand, was just there to annoy the shit out of G as he tended to do things that would make him jealous.

"Umm..." Not really knowing what I should reply with, I mumbled.

Asari, who was also best friends with G and my brother, chuckled as he watch redness creep up my cheeks. "Hahahah...now now, G, Daemon doesn't really mean anything with it."

That started the verbal 'fight' between G and Asari, I soon tune out as I continued to daydream. The sound of the bell ringing light against the door of the cafe brought me out as Gio-nii stood to greet someone.

My heart gave a squeeze and my mind became foggy as I gazed at the stranger. Alaude was his name as nii-san introduced him but I couldn't concentrate. Alaude has the platinum blonde hair accompanied by his cold and distant cobalt colored eyes that made him dangerous. His clothing didn't help with the dangerous aura as the trench coat he had on gave him a mystical feel. Something was wrong, why was my body acting weird?

* * *

><p>Gio-nii's friends often occupied the living room of our apartment as they visit a lot, and it didn't help that Alaude is always ignoring me. I'm confused about why there's this feeling, but Alaude certainly isn't making it better for me. Those situations always make me feel awkward and I usually just lock myself in my room.<p>

* * *

><p>Something new happened for once. Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto are coming over to play video games with me but apparently the 'Vongola Gang' is hanging out in my apartment again. There was lots of tension between G and Gokudera for some unknown reasons, although it seems that Asari and Yamamoto gets along quite well.<p>

When Lampo had moaned about the television shows being boring, Gokudera had snapped at him not caring that they both were guests. Things took a turn for the worst when G walked in the bathroom only to see Daemon pressing Gio-nii against the wall and kissing him really hard. Giotto-nii had pushed as hard as he could to get Daemon off of him but G was quicker as he punched Daemon across the right cheek and broke his nose. Knuckles and Asari was trying to separate the two fight while I knelt next to Gio-nii to help him.

"Are you alright, Gio-nii?"

Giotto-nii had nodded to me and moved to help Knuckles and Asari while Lampo coward in the corner. I stood slowly and by accident I dumped into Alaude as he was standing near me. There was a spark of electricity like light and the feeling I had for Alaude intensified.

* * *

><p>When Alaude walked into me when he came stumbling out of a club drunk, I took the risk of him getting mad and brought him to his house after getting the address from my brother. It was a struggle to get Alaude home as he was bigger than myself and when I finally got him in his bedroom, something happened.<p>

I blinked slowly as I felt a weight on top of me and look out to Alaude's face in front of mine and the second I know, there was a pair of lips on top of mine. I gasped as the foreign feeling of another pair of lips touched mine, and he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into my mouth. The sensation that his tongue brought me was making me feel high as I moaned and gasped. Alaude was acting weird, but its even more so for me as I'm not resisting him. What's happening to me?

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN #2:** Leave a review please! Sorry about the cliffy but I will try my hardest to update this story really fast. PS. I have no beta-reader so please tell me my mistakes and I will fix them, thanks.


End file.
